Yang vs Emboar
Yang vs Emboar is Peep4Life's one hundred and thirty fourth DBX! Description Season 9 Episode 14! RWBY vs Pokemon! Just when you think you have one of these fiery combatants on the ropes, they'll come up with a second wind! But can the huntress top the Mega Fire Pig? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The sound of a bike roaring filled the nearby woodland area. Yang was enjoying a leisurely ride along the road, until she saw a large creature blocking the path. She slammed on the breaks, skidding just before the figure. "Um, move over. You're in the road!" Yang said. The Pokemon puffed out its chest, confused as to why Yang hadn't swerved into the acres of space to either side of him. "EMBOAR!" the fire type roared, indicating that there was enough room for her to get past. Yang turned off her engine and marched up to Emboar. "I said... MOVE!" she shouted, punching at the starter. Emboar took the punch, looking down on Yang. That did it. ''The Pokemon responded with a Hammer Arm, which Yang dodged, barely. However, she could say goodbye to her bike. "NO! BUMBLEBEE!" she exclaimed, turning back to Emboar. "You're in for it now!" she promised. '''Here we go! ' Firing from her Ember Celicas, Yang forced Emboar to cover up. He tried blocking but was ultimately vulnerable to the shotgun blasts. Instead of limiting himself to defence however, Emboar began using a ranged attack: Flamethrower! A column of fire was thrown Yang's way, forcing the young huntress to rush to a side. She then used the recoil of her Ember Celicas to launch herself into Emboar at high speed. Emboar merely bounced the huntress off with his belly, knocking Yang down. Emboar laughed to himself, before throwing himself forward with a Head Smash. Yang immediately leaped to dodge, but Emboar grabbed her by the leg and slammed her back down to the floor. She landed hard, and struggled back to her feet where she was clocked with a nasty punch from Emboar. The Pokemon then leaped into the air, looking for Hammer Arm again, but the hard hitting move slammed into the floor, creating a crater as Yang rolled away safely. The huntress fired on Emboar again, hitting him while he retrieved his arm from the ground. Yang then threw herself at Emboar again. The Pokemon smiled, realising that Yang clearly lacked creativity to come up with a decent plan. As the huntress neared, Emboar took a step to a side and delivered a Head Smash. Yang was sent careening into a tree, which snapped from the force of the impact. Yang got to her feet and threw more dust rounds at Emboar, who toughed them out until he was in range. He then covered himself in flames and attempted Flare Blitz. He flew by Yang who managed a sidestep. Emboar smashed his head into a rock, which dazed him and subjected himself to recoil damage. This was Yang's chance! Taking advantage of the clearly weakened Pokemon, Yang threw punch after punch and even threw some kicks in there. She then threw herself into the Pokemon, resembling a large crossbody which sent them both tumbling over. Yang got to her feet first and fired from her Ember Celicas again. Like before, Emboar responded with Flamethrower, which caught Yang this time, dealing noticeable damage. "BOAR!" cried Emboar, as it leaped into the air with Head Smash. Yang cracked her knuckles. Allowing her confidence to flow, she threw a punch at Emboar, connecting in the chest, but failing to send the Pokemon away as he landed flat on top of the huntress. This sent both fighters falling down a hill, where they crashed into trees and rocks, dealing great damage to the pair of them. They struggled to their feet, and there was a large explosion of fire. Yang's semblance kicked in, and she did what she always did- she rushed right on in. Emboar threw down a Hammer Arm which, instead of dodging, Yang tried to meet with her own punch. Semblance or not, Yang found herself decked by the might of the Pokemon. She got back up, shouting out in rage as she threw more punches and fired more shots of the Ember Celica. The damage added up and she finally punched Emboar hard enough for him to smash into a brick wall that collapsed on the Pokemon. But there was another explosion, this time from beneath the rubble! Emboar stepped forward activating his ability: Blaze! He delivered a Flamethrower, which dealt significant damage, knocking Yang back slightly. The two then met with fiery attacks as Flare Blitz met a flying punch. Yang tried pushing through Emboar's guard but the Pokemon was having none of that, grabbing Yang by the head and throwing her to the floor. Emboar tried a Hammer Arm, but Yang fired Ember Celica rounds at the arm, sending it of course. Emboar stumbled away as Yang prepared an attack with all her might. She rushed away from Emboar before using her recoil to fly back at him with the strongest possible punch she could muster. She was right in Emboar's face when the Pokemon delivered Hammer Arm with all his strength. The attack smashed Yang into the floor, and her body crackled as her aura failed her. Emboar was already preparing his next move though, and he flew forward with an almighty Flare Blitz! Yang's body was burned terribly, but that was the least of her concerns; she flew helplessly into a tree, which snapped as her head hit first. Her lifeless body was then landed on by the fallen tree as Emboar's Blaze began to wear off. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Emboar! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Fire Duel Category:Fistfight Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Pokemon Vs RWBY themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed DBXs Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles